


Link of Souls

by blackgoldberry



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan Bashing, Drama, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Family Drama, God of War (Twilight), God of War!Jasper, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mates, Peter Knows Shit, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, The Major (Twilight) - Freeform, Twilight Renaissance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoldberry/pseuds/blackgoldberry
Summary: Amelia Swan has a troubled past, but now everything is going well her final year of high school. She still has to see her therapist, but she's out of alternative and is going to have a year. Then she meets a certain Jasper Hale, who turns out to be a vampire and her true soul mate. And her somewhat estranged sister is coming back to Forks, permanently it seems. What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey everyone! I wasn't supposed to right now, but I decided to go ahead with a new story! And this time it involves a human oc with Jasper! The idea for this story actually came from time-twilight and they helped with brainstorming and even coming up with the title of this story! So shout out and a lot of thanks goes to time-twilight!
> 
> As for the story, this is taking place in 2019. So I moved the twilight timeline up. And heads up. I've done it a few stories where Jasper's confederate past has to be acknowledged (for obvious reasons), so this time, I'm retconning a bit and Jasper in this story, fought on the side of the union. The beginning of this story is set before Bella comes to Forks

_November 2019_

"So, I'm free to attend regular high school?" Amelia asked, staring at her father through narrowed eyes. It was almost too good to be true.

Charlie nodded. "You've done well the past two years, and your therapist recommended it as well. And we're already into your senior year, better now so you can enjoy your last year of high school."

Amelia let out a squeal of excitement and clapped her hands together. "Thank you!" She cried, throwing her arms around the man who for all intents and purposes was her father.

Life had not been easy for 18-year-old Amelia Swan. Her birth parents were abusive and neglected her, not even bothering to enroll her in school. They died in a fire when Amelia was only six years old, making her an orphan with no other known relatives. The Chief of Police of Forks, Charlie Swan, took her in and raised her like she was his own daughter.

And so her life as the daughter of the small-town police chief began. She had to play catch up with school, trying to be better than her peers only to realize she was not where she needed to be (she was now a year behind thanks to her bio parents). It eventually caught up with her during the beginning of her sophomore year when she began to act out and eventually suffered a mental breakdown. The result? Alternative school and seeing a therapist three times a week (now she was down to once a week).

"You won't regret this, I'll be good, I promise," Amelia vowed. And she meant to keep that promise. She wasn't gonna allow her life to spiral out of control like that ever again.

"I'll hold you to it," Charlie said giving her a small smile. "And I have something for you."

"What?" Amelia asked, following her father as he walked out the front door. There in the front yard was a dark red Nissan Altima. Amelia let out a squeal and ran up to it. "You're serious?" She looked at her father, who nodded. "What year is it?" Amelia had learned how to drive a few years ago, and being the daughter of the cop meant that her father had made sure she was quite good at it and that she obeyed all the traffic laws (outside of a bit speeding that is).

"2010, I got it for a good deal. I had it cleaned out, washed, detailed, and the GPS system inside upgraded." He tossed a pair of keys to her. "No drinking and driving, and in the house before 9:30 on school nights, and 10:30 otherwise."

Amelia could deal with that. "When do I start?" She asked. Amelia would need to tell her friends, and prepare for the coming gossip storm. All courtesy of living in a small town like Forks.

"Monday," her father answered. "I have information about all the regular classes, and the times, so you can pick your schedule. It's in a folder on the counter in the house. I think you might want to get started on that first, Lia."

Amelia raced back into the house, snatched the folder off the counter, and pounded up the stairs into her room. She hopped onto her bed and whipped out her bronze Samsung galaxy fold, furiously typing several messages and sending them out, before she opened the folder and began to look at the courses for Forks High School.

It wasn't hard to line up her current courses with the ones offered. It only took about fifteen minutes for her to pick the courses and pick the ones at the times she preferred (fingers crossed that they weren't full).

Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from Aurora. Aurora was one of her closest friends and the only other black girl in the 12th grade. They bonded over that and so much more.

Are you serious? You're out of alternative?

Amelia's fingers danced across the screen as she sent a responding text.

I wouldn't joke about it at all. I'm out. Filling out the form for classes right now.

OMG! Congrats!

Thanks!

Her phone vibrated again, and she looked down to see it was a text from John. She paused and bit her lip. John and her were "complicated", to say the least. They had dated on and off, until just last week when she agreed to get together once more. Especially since she was in a better place in her life. A part of her wondered if she should have left John in the friend category permanently.

That's great! It'll be good to see you during the day.

It'll be good to see you too.

Amelia sent out a few more texts before tossing her phone to the side and signing the forms and taking them back downstairs to her Dad, so he could sign them as well. Charlie looked over her classes and nodded approvingly before scrawling his signature on the papers.

"I'll scan them and send them to Ms. Cope so she can get everything taken care of for Monday," Charlie said, and Amelia gave him a big smile.

"Thanks, Dad," she said before racing back up to her room, nearly bubbling with excitement. Things were finally looking up for her.

Monday came, and Amelia was up at 7:05 and set about getting ready for her first day of Forks High School. Over the weekend, she washed her hair, and went and got a sew-in. Her hair was now long black waves with brown highlights that reached the middle of her back. So it was easy enough to get up and remove the satin bonnet from her head (she needed to remember to get a satin pillow soon), and she went downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of Apple Jacks. Afterward, she hopped in the shower, brushed her teeth, and pranced over to the wardrobe that had most of her clothes.

After fifteen minutes, she picked out a plain white sleeveless top, a cream ankle-length skirt, and a blue jean jacket. After she got dressed, she sprayed oil sheen on her hair, brushed it a bit, did a minimum amount of makeup (foundation, dark brown eyeshadow, and nude lipstick were enough), cleaned her glasses before putting them on, slipped on a pair of worn but comfortable black toms, grabbed her backpack and keys, and headed out the front door.

About five minutes later, she was pulling up in front of Forks High School. She found a parking spot and got out, ignoring the looks and whispers as she made her way into the building. She went to the administrative office, where Ms. Cope handed her the approved schedule and told her she needed to get her teachers to sign off on it for the day. There was also a note to see the school counselor during the Flex period. Hmm.

Her first class was physics, and it took her no time to find the classroom and find a seat near the back and take out her pen and notebook. Students began to join the classroom, some of them giving her curious looks that were easy to ignore.

One student stepped in, and she did a double-take. He was tall, six-three with a medium build, honey blonde hair that fell to just below his chin, pale white skin, and golden eyes that were now staring at her intently. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt, dark wash jeans, and an open black jacket. She could see the defined muscles underneath his shirt. And those long legs...they looked powerful and strong. A shudder ran down her spine and she forced herself to look away, shaking herself out of her dazed reverie. What was wrong with her?

Amelia pulled out another pen and began to doodle on the margins of her notebook. It was a welcome distraction and prevented her from being tempted to look at the strange boy. And who was he? There were a number of boys she knew, as it was a small town, but she had never seen him before.

The teacher began the lecture, and Amelia began to dutifully take notes, though sometimes she got distracted thinking about the boy whom she was pretty sure was still staring at her. She could feel his presence even from where she sat in the room. At the end of class, she stood up and gathered her things before walking to the front of the room and getting the teacher to sign off her schedule.

"Ms. Swan," Mr. Washington peered at her before signing off on her schedule. "I'm glad to see you doing so well."

Amelia blinked but nodded. "Thanks." She swept from the room and into the halls where she found John waiting for her with a small box of what looked like chocolate covered turtles.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look good, babe," he said giving her an appreciative glance, before handing her the box of chocolates.

Amelia took the box. She would probably make it through them by the end of the day. "Thanks, John." She said, offering her hand which he took. Her boyfriend was one of the more handsome boys in school. He was about four inches taller than her 5"5, with dark hair, blue eyes, and the lean yet slightly muscled look that basketball players had.

"So I saw we have the next class together."

"British Lit?" Amelia double-checked her schedule. "Mrs. Potts?"

"Yep. Don't look so surprised. I certainly wasn't taking AP." John led her down the hall and around into another hallway. "She's kinda strict so be careful, Lia."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Careful?" She repeated. "I don't intend to cause any trouble, John." And his hints otherwise, pissed her off.

"That's not what I meant, Lia," he stuttered out, trying to backtrack.

Amelia watched him carefully, her expression cool. "Okay. Take me to the classroom."

John led her to the door and into the room, where to her surprise, she saw the boy from her first class. And from the look on his face, he saw her, but what was wrong? Amelia didn't know the boy, but she was smart enough to see the absolute burning rage in his eyes. If looks could kill...

She turned to John. "Let's sit over here." She maneuvered around the desks, towards the window which happened to be the furthest from the strange honey blonde boy.

"So, when are you gonna come over my house?" John asked, casually.

"You mean when am I gonna have sex with you?" His distracting question amused her more than anything else. That was until she heard a loud snap and what sounded like an animalistic growl. She looked out the window along with several other students, unnerved. She looked back to her right and there was the boy, his face utterly monstrous which sent her reeling back against her seat. What the hell was his problem?

John noticing her reaction reached over and touched her hand. "Lia?" He questioned. "You okay?"

Okay? She was pissed off and if to be honest, more than a little frightened and unsure about the range of emotions she had been feeling since this morning. She didn't dare look at that boy or even in his direction.

"I don't know a lot of people in here," Amelia said, pointedly ignoring his question. "Start naming names, John."

John laughed. "Oh alright, well that's Angela Weber,..." He listed several people until he finally named the one person she wanted to know the most in the room. "And that's Jasper Hale, you know Rosalie's twin? Not sure why he looks so pissed though..."

Jasper.

Jasper Hale.

She wanted to look at him, but she willed herself not to. The teacher eventually came in, apologizing for their tardiness and quickly getting into the lecture. Amelia took notes, trying not to think about Jasper and his rage or that despite it all, she was very much attracted to him. Like it or not, she felt something about him. And maybe before his all-consuming rage, he felt something about her?

After class, she said goodbye to John and headed towards the counselor's office, where she found herself in front of the school counselor, Ms. Worth.

"Ah, Amelia," Ms. Worth said looking up from the folder she was reading. "I'm glad you could make it."

"What is this about?" Amelia asked, nervous and worried. Were they changing their minds?

"It's about making sure you remain in a good place while you are here and afterward," Ms. Worth said simply. "I've talked with your father, and twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays, you will come here for your Spartan Flex period."

Amelia couldn't help the scowl that came over her face, but she eventually nodded. "Okay," she said slowly. "Okay, that's fine."

Ms. Worth nodded. "I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good. You've done so well, we just want to make sure to keep you on the right path. Especially since this is your senior year."

"Alright, so what did you want to ask me?" Having a personal therapist made it somewhat easier for her to get a conversation going with the school counselor.

"How were your first two classes?" Oh shit, anything but that. What could she say? Some strange boy who was the most handsome she had ever seen gave her death glares?

Amelia took a deep breath. "Well, it was a little strange, but I took good notes and one of my friends was in my second class, so that was a big help."

Ms. Worth looked at her before nodding again. "For what it is worth, I think you will adjust finely with your classes. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

"I won't be, Ms. Worth. I intend to do my very best." And she meant every word of it.

Ms. Worth smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now go on to your next class, I'll see you Friday."

Amelia felt a sense of relief when she discovered that Jasper wasn't in her next few classes. When lunch came, she made her way to the cafeteria where she spotted her friends at a table. She waved at them before getting in line for her food. She grabbed the cheesy breadsticks with marinara, broccoli, and sliced pears, and a water bottle before joining her friends at their table.

"Look who's here!" John crowed eliciting a round of laughter from the table.

"Yeah, I'm here and I'm gonna stay," Amelia sang, before biting into a cheese stick. She pulled out her sketchbook and began sketching a piece. She had a Tumblr, which she posted her artwork on, and she also took commissions. This latest one was supposed to be a pseudo fantasy version of a medieval knight. A piece she was charging a good 50 dollars for.

"I'm glad to hear that," Aurora said. Amelia and Aurora had known each other since the 5th grade. Aurora was stunning with her long box braids, perfect brown skin, and black looking eyes. "We have a winter formal coming up, so you know what that means!" Her eyes brimmed with mischievousness.

"Shopping!" Taylor squealed. Taylor had moved to Forks at the beginning of freshmen year from New York. She had long black hair, ivory-colored skin, warm brown eyes with epicanthic folds.

The boys rolled their eyes and laughed. Amelia took a sip from her water. "I look forward to it," she said. "Think of all the pictures I'm gonna get at Winter Formal."

"I don't know why you aren't in Yearbook, Lia," William said. William had the distinction of being the only black boy in their grade. He was tall, with light brown skin, thick arms and legs, and a decent looking face. "That Eric kid could use some help."

"No, I don't think so. I like photography on my time," Amelia said, looking up from her sketch. "Anyways, what are we doing this week?" Now that she had more freedom, she intended to use it.

"How about a movie and dinner?" Josh suggested. Unoriginal, but Amelia didn't have any problems with it.

"I like it," she said, glancing around the table. "Well?" She prompted.

"That new Terminator movie is out," William said, "I've wanted to see it."

"Terminator?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Typical, but fine, I'm in."

"I'll look up the movie times and then we can see what works best," Aurora volunteered. She looked at Amelia. "What's your curfew, Lia?"

"9:30 on school nights, 10:30 any other time," Amelia answered after swallowing a bite of broccoli. "So make sure the movie ends with enough time for me to get back to Forks." Port Angeles was at least an hour away.

"Are we having dinner in Forks or Port Angeles?" William asked.

"Might as well have it in Port Angeles," Aurora retorted. "There are more options there."

"Okay, well let me know about the times, and we can decide how early dinner needs to be," Amelia said, before taking another sip of water. "So tell me, what have they been saying about me?"

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the table. Amelia raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Go on," she encouraged. "Is it the usual suspects?"

"You mean those bitches Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory?" Aurora asked, her voice dripping with anger. "Of course it was them."

Amelia wasn't one for violence, but Jessica and Lauren sorely tempted her on that personal rule. "I ought to spread a couple of rumors about them," she murmured before continuing her sketch, trying to work out the shape of the knight's helmet. "If it gets too bad, let me know." Amelia hated to be caught by surprise.

"They'll shut up and move on to the next object of gossip eventually," Taylor said sourly. "I wouldn't worry too much."

Easier said than done. It was bad enough being one of the few Black people in town but to have a trail of gossip behind her? It had her seething some days. "Hmmm," she hummed. "Anyways, did anyone catch Riverdale last night?"

After lunch, her next class was Spanish II, which didn't have Jasper either, but it did have a girl whom she assumed by her stunning good looks, had to be his twin, Rosalie Hale. And from the look on her face, Jasper must have said something about her. Fucking great.

This time, she took a seat at the front of the class, and kept her mind on Spanish the entire time, until class ended. She got her schedule signed and made her way to the last class of the day, which she had all to herself as it was Digital/Web Design/Film. In fact, this was the class she was most excited about as she had decided to take it to help her photography skills.

After school, she headed home and after speaking with her father, placed the orders for the textbooks she needed and finished the homework she could. Afterward, she changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pale blue lounge pants and got to work on her art. She finished up the sketch for the commission and made a note to set it to color, tomorrow after school.

Her father eventually arrived home, and he brought a pizza with him, which she very much appreciated. They sat down at the table, and Amelia began to dig into her food, enjoying the deep dish pepperoni slice.

"How was school?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," Amelia said, making sure to keep her tone even and her face casual. "I talked with the school counselor." She gave her dad a pointed look, turning it back on him.

Charlie grumbled. "Well, you can't blame me. And if all goes well, you won't need the twice a week meetings with the school counselor." So, there was an opportunity for her? Well, far be it from her to ignore it.

"What about my regular therapist?" Amelia asked, after taking a swallow of soda. "I'm going to college next year, so..."

"You are keeping your regular therapist to the end of the school year at least," Charlie said firmly. "If all goes well, then you won't have one starting in the summer."

Amelia said nothing and continued eating her pizza, trying to push down the simmering disappointment. "Am I even allowed to go out of state?"

Her father gave her an offended look. "Of course! I want you to pick the best school for you, Lia. I'm going to give you the chance to have a regular college life. I think you can handle it without going crazy and partying non-stop."

Well, that much was true. "I'm going to Port Angeles with some friends this weekend."

"Oh?" Charlie questioned, before taking a bite of his own pizza.

She nodded. "We're going to dinner and then we're seeing that new Terminator movie."

"I don't have any problems with it, have fun and be home by 10:30."

A thought came to her mind. "By the way, do you know the name Hale?"

Charlie looked at her. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids?"

"Foster?" Now, that was interesting.

Charlie nodded. "Actually, the Hale twins are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew that she took in when they were young, the others were adopted."

"Others?" How many were they? And were they all blonde, gorgeous, and angry?

"Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, I believe," Charlies answered. "All of them are good kids, never had any trouble with them." He gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Nothing." Her tone didn't waver and her expression remained casual. She shrugged. "You know that small-town gossip."

Her father scowled. "That family is better than some of the so-called older families in this town. Dr. Cullen could have had a fancy job at any hospital in the country and he chose here."

"They sound nice," Amelia said quietly, though inwardly she felt otherwise. At least when it came to Jasper and Rosalie.

Once she finished eating, she cleared her plate and went back upstairs to her room where she opened her laptop and watched Netflix for the next two hours. She then grabbed her camera and opened her window, before climbing out onto the tree outside. She began taking pictures of the sky, and the dark forest that faced her backyard. She felt a sense of stillness and quietness. Amelia wished she could go into the forest and take a few good pictures, but her father would have a fit, so this would have to do.

Amelia climbed back into her room, went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, wrapped her hair up under her bonnet, and getting into her bed. Maybe a night of good night's sleep would give her an idea of how to deal with Jasper Hale, tomorrow morning. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and she drifted off to sleep, with her night being filled with nothing but peaceful dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper hurled the tree through the air, where it crashed and snapped another tree in half. The black rage that flowed through him was nothing but destructive. None of his adopted siblings dared to approach him in that state, fearful that the Major had made an appearance.

For decades, he had been regarded as a weak link that didn't have the iron control of the others. A dark laugh escaped him. What the fuck would they think if they saw him hold himself back from lunging across the room and decapitating Josh Waters like he wanted to? In fact, why hadn't he? He should have killed everyone in that room and grabbed his mate and left. Not...whatever this was that he was doing at the moment.

Amelia Swan.

His mate.

His true mate.

She had a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that wanted to fuck her.

He turned back towards the school, his intentions very clear when Alice appeared, hopping down from a tree. He glared down at her, but she remained in place, her neck exposed in a gesture of submission.

The Major had made an appearance after all.

He said nothing, watching as Alice carefully thought her words and actions through. "Please don't go into the school," she finally said, looking up at him.

The black rage flared up again at her words. "Why?" He snarled. He took a deliberate step forward. "Are you trying to separate me from my mate?"

Alice took a step backward. He could feel the undercurrent of fear in her emotions. Good. She needed to realize who the fuck she was dealing with. "No," she breathed out. "No! I know you want to kill him..." Her eyes met his again. "Think of how it would hurt Amelia."

A growl resounded in his chest and he took another step forward. Alice took a step back, the fear rolling off her in waves. "She doesn't know you, and she doesn't know you are her mate."

He regarded the tiny vampire before him disdainfully. "That doesn't explain why I should remain here and let my mate be with another man." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Do you want her or not?" Alice lifted her chin. The question galled him. He was not to be questioned or challenged. Alice was bolder than most. It was why Jasper had been her companion for more than half a century.

And it was why the pixie thought she could get away with this stunt. Fool.

He shot forward. Alice was a blur as she moved to the side, but in a flash of a second, he had her by the throat and up in the air, a cruel smile dancing across his face. "You forget that I don't have to decide, suga," he reminded her. "I act on instinct." His hand squeezed her neck and Alice tried to pry his arms off but he wouldn't budge.

"She's the Chief of Police's daughter," she gasped out. "Amelia's had a rough life full of traumatic events. Killing her boyfriend is only going to add to her pain." He could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. One wrong word and he would remove her head, their long history be damned.

Amelia belonged with him. Not that scrawny two-bit trash. However, her words had an effect. He could feel Jasper warring within him, concerned about traumatizing Amelia further.

"And what if I kill this boy when Amelia isn't around?" He asked, shaking Alice slightly. "What then?"

"Whether in front of her or when she's somewhere else, you will only cause her pain," the tiny vampire choked out. "Don't go back into the school," she begged. "She will come to you, just be patient. And that relationship of hers has run its course. Amelia is just not sure how to get out of it, especially when Josh has been there for her."

"All the more reason I should kill him," he snarled. "She wouldn't have to think about how to leave that fool." He squeezed her throat tighter, the sounds of cracking skin echoing in the forest. Still, there was Jasper and he found Alice's words compelling enough.

It went against his very nature. "The boy will live," he said coldly, dropping Alice to the ground. "For now."

Alice coughed and clenched her throat as it began to heal. The Major gave her one last cold look before there was a shift and he retreated, allowing Jasper to regain dominance. He would better handle a situation that called for "restraint".

Jasper let out a deep sigh as he felt some of the black rage retreat. "You're asking a lot, Alice," he said, not bothering to hide the edge in his voice. He looked down at Alice and helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that."

"I know, but it'll work out in the end," The pixie said, rubbing her throat. There was still a hint of fear in her but the most prominent emotion she felt was relief. "And this is all for Amelia's sake, which by the way, you know you scared her right?"

Yes, he knew that, and it wasn't his intention. "I wasn't angry with her," he said flatly. "I was angry at him." Even now he felt close to summoning the Major once more. The thought of his mate with someone else enraged him.

"He has a family you know," Alice said. "His father owns an inn, and his mother invited Esme to a garden party..."

"I don't care." His tone was curt. "He means nothing to me. The fact that he's even breathing right now is a mercy."

Alice let out a soft sigh. He could feel her exasperation and disappointment. "Jazz..."

There was nothing else to say. All that remained was how to best approach his mate and how to get her away from that so-called boyfriend of hers.

"Why don't you go home and take some time to cool off?" Alice suggested. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest..."

Nothing would cool him off at the moment. However, knowing he was close to snapping, he decided to take Alice's advice and turned on his heel and disappeared into the forest, the trees and branches whirring past him as he raced back to the house.

He stormed into the empty house and up the stairs into his bedroom, trying to calm his raging emotions. It was several hours later, when his siblings came home, shocked and confused over what happened.

"Jazzman, you have a mate?" Emmett questioned, his eyebrows raised, brimming with curiosity. They had gathered around the table in the unused dining room.

"She's human," Rosalie said grimly. "I saw her in Spanish."

Jasper glared at his twin. "And what did you do?" He knew how Rose behaved towards humans. And he wasn't going to tolerate it when it came to his mate.

"I didn't do anything." His twin gave him an exasperated look. "You better not expose us, Jasper."

Better? Who was she trying to dictate to? "She's my mate," he growled. "Surely you ain't such a fool as to think I would abandon my mate?"

"No," Alice interrupted trying to smooth over the brimming fight. "We wouldn't expect that at all."

"Who is the girl?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Amelia Swan," Edward supplied. "She's one of Charlie Swan's daughters. He adopted her when she was six."

Now Jasper found himself curious. "What happened to her birth parents?"

"They died in a house fire," Edward answered. "They weren't the best of parents, and Amelia herself was quite the difficult one apparently."

A low warning growl had his adopted brother holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm only repeating the rumors. It seems she sorted herself out. She was in alternative, which is why we probably haven't seen her."

Jasper's frown deepened. Alternative School? Then today must have been her first day in the regular part of the school. And he knew he frightened her. He needed to deal with her and that boy.

Edward's eyes snapped towards him and he scowled. Stay. Out. Of. My. Head. He was not in the mood for Edward's prying. And besides, he did say that the boy would live. It didn't mean that he would allow him and Amelia to remain together for long.

"I'll handle it," he snapped out. "First thing tomorrow."

"By telling her our secret?" Rose hissed.

He met her glare evenly. "No, but that will come eventually. And in case you've forgotten the law, _Rose_ , it's only a problem if I don't intend to change her." And he would change her.

Later that evening, after explaining the situation to Carlisle and Esme, he retired to his room, thinking about how he would approach Amelia tomorrow. That boy, Josh, had called her Lia. Was it a personal nickname? Or was that the name she preferred? Even now, he recalled a perfect picture of her features: warm topaz skin, honey brown eyes beneath those glasses of hers, and black hair with brown highlights that fell to the middle of her back. And he had felt the hint of lust from her emotions that let him know she was attracted to him.

The next morning, he had a quick hunt, before taking a quick shower and getting ready for school. He borrowed Emmett's Jeep instead of getting into Edward's Volvo with the others. He made it to school at least twenty minutes before the first bell and waited in the parking lot. As he waited, he pulled out a biography that was just released on Thaddeus Stevens. He didn't bother looking up at any of the cars that pulled into the parking lot, he didn't need to, all he needed was the familiar scent of apricot and marigold to hit his nose.

About ten minutes passed when it did. His head snapped in the direction of a dark red sedan, where Amelia was happening to get out. Today she wasn't in a skirt, she wore a pair of denim jeans that revealed her long and shapely legs. And on top, she was wearing a brown sweater with gray-brown sleeves. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she on her cellphone as she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

Well, time for him to make his move. He strode across the parking lot, cutting Amelia off just as she reached the front entrance.

"Wait, hold on, I'll talk to you later," Amelia said into her phone before she slid it into her bag. "You." It was simple yet it carried the weight of accusation with it..

Jasper gave her a nod. "Yes, me." He could keep it simple too.

"What was that yesterday?" She asked bluntly, simmering with anger. "Especially second period?"

" _That_ ," he emphasized clearly. "Was not directed at you."

"So you're going to deny staring at me?"

He couldn't help the smirk that came over his lips then. "Oh I don't deny that part," he said. "But my anger was not directed at you. You have my apologies all the same. I didn't mean to scare you."

Her emotions were a whirl of distrust, suspicion, annoyance, and anger. "Who were you angry at then?"

That thing you call a boyfriend, he wanted to say, but he held his tongue in that quick fraction of a moment. "That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you weren't the target of it."

"You sure about that?" Her tone was full of acid. "What did you tell your sister? Why was she glaring at me in Spanish?"

"Nothing." And it was the truth. "Rose acts like that with pretty much everyone."

Amelia took a deep breath. "Alright, look," she began. "I'm trying to be on my best behavior and you..."

Jasper cut her off. "I'm not here to get you in any trouble, suga." He would get right to it. "We got off on the wrong foot and I thought I should fix that." He gave her a smile. "I'm Jasper Hale."

There was still a hint of lingering confusion and distrust, however, there was some hint of resignation and weariness, so she nodded. "Fine. I'm Amelia Swan, but everyone calls me Lia."

"Lia," he tried the nickname. It was nice enough, though he didn't think it exactly suited her. "Well Lia, I'm sorry about yesterday, and I hope this doesn't make things between us awkward."

Her eyes softened a bit and she was going to say something when they were interrupted. "Lia!" Josh Waters called over, though Jasper caught his scent before he thought to approach. He willed himself to calm down as Josh raced up to Amelia and kissed her cheek.

The Major began to rattle at the cage he was held in. As he felt the restraints slowly loosening, Amelia turned back to him. "Well, I appreciate the apology," she said. "I'll see you in class, Jasper." With that, she walked off, hand in hand with Josh, to physics.

Or at least that would have happened if Jasper hadn't sent a painful emotional cocktail towards Josh.

In his long years on earth, Jasper had felt a variety of emotions. He learned each individual emotion and how to replicate it. He also learned how emotions could combine with one another due to certain situations, even the tiny variations that could be specific to a person or moment. In that instant, he sent Josh the feelings of an old man having a heart attack. The fear, the agony, the desperation for it to all end were now coursing through the 18 year old motherfucker who dared to claim his mate. The fact that the boy didn't know what was happening or where the pain was coming from only added to the negative experience.

This was a fact that pleased both Jasper and the Major.

Josh collapsed to the ground writhing in agony from the turmoil he felt, a loud scream erupting from his lips. Amelia let out a startled scream, dropping to her knee next to him, holding his head as he twisted every which way, trying to escape the pain.

As if Jasper would allow him to.

He strode over to Amelia and knelt next to her as several students rushed over. He signaled the nearest teacher, the gym teacher, Mr. Brooks, who came running to the scene.

"Get back," Jasper ordered the small crowd that was beginning to form. "Give him some room."

Mr. Brooks knelt on the other side of Josh and touched his forehead. "What happened?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Amelia answered, clearly shaken. "He was fine, and then he was on the ground!" Her honey brown eyes were wide with worry. Her emotions were a whirlpool of fear, worry, sadness, and a hint of affection.

Josh's wails became louder and people began to pull out their phones.

"Should we call an ambulance?" a student asked, finger ready to dial 911.

"Let's get him to the school nurse, first," Mr. Brooks said, turning his head towards Jasper. "Help me get him to the nurse's office."

Jasper nodded and slid Josh's arm around his shoulder, pretending to exert effort, as he helped Mr. Brooks lift Josh to his feet. He eased the emotional cocktail, causing the boy to let out a soft groan, but he was able to walk.

Once they reached the nurse's office, Jasper abruptly ended the attack, though Josh was still shaken and reacting with his own emotions. It would be enough to keep him in the nurse's office, and they might even send him home for the day.

 _Good._ The Major's voice rang in his head. _He's lucky that he's not dead._

He headed back to class and took a seat at the back of the room. He didn't miss Amelia's fretful looks, though it pissed him off that it was because of what happened to Waters.

In second period, she caught up to him and took a seat next to him. "Is Josh okay?" She asked quietly, though her emotions told a different story.

He turned to fully face her, drinking in her features before he finally answered. "He'll be fine." He didn't need the nurse to tell him the results of his own actions. "Might be shaken up for a while."

Her relief was instantaneous and she let out an involuntary breath and her shoulders dropped slightly. "Oh, thank god," she murmured, taking off her glasses. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

Jasper was many things. He knew he was capable of great ruthlessness and cruelty. After all, it was no accident that he had earned the title of the Major, or the God of War. He did not regret what he did to Waters. It was necessary and there was not a vampire in the world that would tolerate their true mate being with someone else. He acted as his nature demanded.

All the same, he reached over to touch her hand. "Don't cry," he said, adding a certain gentleness to his tone. "He'll be okay."

Amelia sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome," he said as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

The disarray of her emotions, let him know that she was still distracted. He glanced over (not that he wasn't paying attention) and noticed that she was working on a drawing. And from the looks of it, she was very talented.

"You like to draw?" He asked quietly.

She glanced at him and gave him a tired smile. "Very much," she said in a low voice. "It's one of my gifts."

Gifts? Meaning there were others. "Are you as talented with your other gifts?" He asked, gently teasing, yet curious too.

"Hmm. hm." She hummed. Her eyes met his. "I take very good pictures too."

Drawing and photography. Seemed like she was the artsy type. He felt a flare of curiosity from her as she looked up from her work and gave him a side glance. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"What are your gifts?"

He was the God of War. Order, brutality, strategy, war, and cunning were his gifts. Of course, his physical gift...well eventually he would tell her about that.

Jasper shrugged. "My gifts...I do not have gifts like yours."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "That's not true," she argued. "Everyone has a gift. What do you like to do?" Her emotions were beginning to settle into an easy calm, now that her focus was on him.

 _As it should be._ The Major rumbled. _We are her mate after all, and not that wretch in the nurse's office._

"I don't have to, but I do like running things," he answered. "And I am kind of a scholar."

"What do you-" She was cut off when the teacher slammed a pencil down. "Ms. Swan!"

"Sorry," Amelia mumbled.

"Don't let it happen again," the teacher warned. "You can't afford to not pay attention." His irritation began to rise. He didn't have much tolerance for people interrupting his time with his mate.

Shame and embarrassment flooded Amelia and she looked down at her drawing, before sliding it underneath her notebook, which was blank. Her pen idly tapped the desk as she tried to focus on the teacher. Her emotions suggested this was easier said than done.

"I have the notes," Jasper said, making sure the teacher wouldn't be able to hear him, but Amelia would. "We can meet during flex, and you can copy them."

Another wave of relief and gratitude rolled off of her and she gave him a small smile and nodded, before turning to face the teacher once more.

After class, he caught her as she exited the room, as that was the last class they had together for the day. "Why don't you come with me to the computer lab and you can copy my notes there?"

He could feel her hesitation warring with her desire to go. What was she thinking of? "Something wrong?" He asked, keeping his tone casual.

"It's not you," Amelia said, clearly flustered. "I'd be a terrible girlfriend though if I didn't check on Josh first..."

"I'll take you to the nurse's office, and then we can head to the computer lab," he said calmly, willing himself not to focus too much on the phrase 'I'd be a terrible girlfriend'. "Sound fair?"

There was a perk in her emotions at this and she nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

He turned on his heel and led her through the long hall and back in the direction of the nurse's office. As he suspected, Josh wasn't there, though the nurse eased Amelia's worries with a simple. "He'll be fine, dear. We just sent him home for a day's rest."

After that, they headed back to the computer lab where Jasper dutifully handed her his British Lit notes (not that he needed to take them, it just gave him the added appearance of being a student), which a relieved Amelia sat down to copy.

"Isn't it funny?" Amelia let out a slight chuckle. "We got off to a rough start and now you've been such a life savior." She let out a soft sigh. "It's a good thing we met after all."

He bit back a smug smile. "I guess some things are just meant to happen."

Amelia went back to copying his notes when she gave him another look, her curiosity flaring up once more. "I never got to finish my question. You're a scholar..what do you like to learn about?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I suppose if I had to pick, it would be history, philosophy, and business." His private study was stacked with hundreds of books on all three subjects.

"Wow, none of those three subjects are my strong points," Amelia said as she continued copying his notes.

"I take it art is your favorite subject?" He questioned.

This time, she gave him a smirk, which sent a hot fire that warmed his dead heart. "It is," she confirmed. "But it's not the only subject I do well in, and contrary to the stereotype, I do happen to like a bit of math."

"You taking any math this year?"

"Pre-Cal," Amelia said, setting her pen down and closing her notebook, before handing him his notes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, suga," he said warmly, just as the bell rang.

Amelia began to put her things into her bag and rose to her feet. "See you around, Jasper," she said before leaving the computer lab.

He watched her go before he finally got up and went to his next class.

At lunch, he joined his siblings, who gave him various looks of curiosity and reproach. Word of what happened had spread around the school. Of course, it wouldn't take his siblings long to figure out what really happened.

"That was cruel," Alice stated with a shake of her head. "Understandable but cruel."

"You got a vision?" Jasper picked up an apple and began to peel it with his fingers. It had been a split decision on his part.

"No." Alice frowned. "Edward picked it up in the minds of several students. It wasn't hard to figure out."

He shrugged. "Better me than the Major." Though a part of him did wonder if a bit of the Major had slipped through when he attacked Waters.

"What are you going to do now?" Emmett questioned.

Jasper set the peeled apple down. "Right now, I'm getting to know my mate."

"And?" Emmett continued. "You might as well spill it, man."

"And I'm getting to know her," he repeated slowly. "There's not much to tell outside of basic exchanges." Not that it didn't mean the world to him, but still he knew what basic courtesies were.

"And what are you going to do if she remains with her boyfriend?" Rose asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

A growl erupted from his chest, causing his adopted siblings to shoot him various glares. "He's heading for the wagon yard." Let them make of that what they will. Come hell or high water, Waters was as good as gone. Either Waters would leave Amelia, or Jasper would send him into the willing arms of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you to everyone who left a comment or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So there ends the first chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoyed it! Up next, we switch over to Jasper's pov.


End file.
